BLCD
by DARKredLIGHTblue
Summary: Tentang seorang bintang temperamental bernama Midori dan manajer cerobohnya, KAZU. Inilah guyonan lain sang sutradara dengan memutuskan nama panggung kedua pengisi suara sebagai nama tokoh utama. Alasannya tentu untuk menyempurnakan service bagi para penggemar. Mereka pasti lebih puas jika demikian, bukan? / Warning for Mature Contents!


_seiyuu_: pengisi suara

_kohai/senpai_: junior/senior

* * *

><p>Kazunari Takao berjalan santai menuju salah satu kamar rekaman. Namun saat ia hampir mencapai pintu, seorang lelaki berpakaian klimis menahannya.<p>

ʺKAZU-_san_?ʺ sapanya ramah.

ʺYo!ʺ dengan akrab Takao menjabat tangan sutradara yang belum lama dikenalnya.

ʺPartnermu sudah menunggu di dalam. Mulai hari ini mohon kerjasamanya, ya.ʺ

ʺAy, ay, Kapten!ʺ memasang muka berseri Takao berdiri di balik punggung sang sutradara, menunggu ia membukakan pintu.

**.**

**BLCD**

**By DARKredLIGHTblue**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters [Midorima S./Takao K./Miyaji K.] © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover ****DARKredLIGHTblue**

**Warning for Mature Contents!**

**Fiksi ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi pembaca dalam umur yang sesuai.**

**Fiksi merupakan khayalan pribadi dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

**.**

KAZU, adalah nama alias dari seorang pemuda dua puluh dua tahun, Takao Kazunari. Tergiur dengan bayaran tinggi sebagai pengisi suara ia mulai mengundi untung dan berkecimpung dalam dunia ini. Namun janji manis akan bayaran tinggi tentu baru diperolehnya ketika ia benar-benar telah memiliki 'nama'. Untuk sekarang KAZU bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan _seiyuu_ amatir. Ia masih seorang _kohai_ yang polos. Namun tidak cukup polos karena debutnya setelah dua judul animasi episode pendek tempo lalu, kini ia nekat sumbang suara dalam Drama CD bergenre romansa sesama jenis, Boys Love Drama CD. Atau para penggemar biasa menyingkatnya, BLCD.

Bukan karena urat malunya putus total. Alasan utama Takao mengambil pekerjaan ini adalah demi jalan terpintas mendapatkan uang saku serta kesempatan bertemu partnernya.

Desas-desus menyebutkan ada seorang _seiyuu_ favorit (yang masih dirahasiakan identitasnya bagi Takao karena ia adalah '_kohai_') yang berniat iseng mengikuti rekaman BLCD. Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan, Takao yang memiliki sifat usil dan serba ingin tahu turut menandatangani judul Drama CD yang sama. Ia penasaran, dan orang yang ingin diketahuinya kini berada di depan mata.

ʺ…Midorima?ʺ

Hening. Ruangan dua kali tiga meter itu diisi seorang pemuda berambut kelam yang mematung di depan pintu serta pemuda lain berpakaian rapi mirip petinggi perusahaan yang duduk terpaku.

ʺApa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Baka_o?ʺ

ʺMidorima, kan?ʺ

ʺAda angin apa kau kemari, _nanodayo_?ʺ

ʺAh, sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarmu!ʺ

ʺAda perlu apa?ʺ

ʺMidorima sehat?ʺ

ʺ…jawab pertanyaanku, _nodayo_!ʺ kesabaran pemuda bersurai hijau itu habis sudah.

ʺ_Maa_, _maa_… kau tidak berubah, ya?ʺ Takao mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja. Dengan gayanya yang sok akrab Takao kembali berujar, ʺTernyata Midorima toh _seiyuu_ yang mereka maksud. Baiklah, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya Midorima Shintarou-_senpai_! KAZU _desu_~!ʺ

ʺApa maksudmu?ʺ Midorima Shintarou bersedekap dan menaikkan sebelah alis ketus pada Takao.

ʺKok 'apa'? Sudah jelas, kan? Sekarang aku partnermu, _Senpai_! KAZU _desu_~!ʺ ulang Takao dengan nada bicara konyol.

ʺPartner apa? Hentikan omong kosongmu!ʺ Midorima masih tak mau terima.

ʺAnu,ʺ sebuah suara menginterupsi, ʺAku tak bermaksud merusak reuni kalian. Cuma ingin mengingatkan rekaman akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Ini salinan naskahnya.ʺ

Setelah menyerahkan dua naskah dialog sutradara itu kembali undur diri dengan sebuah kode yang sempat ia lemparkan pada si pengisi suara yang lebih senior.

'Tolong bangun _suasana_ sebelum rekaman, ya.'

Midorima yang paham maksudnya cuma membuang muka dan mendecih pelan.

.

Takao belum berhenti membalik lembar demi lembar naskah tanpa berniat ingin membacanya.

ʺAku masih kaget lho Midorima ada di tempat seperti ini.ʺ

ʺApa maksudnya 'tempat seperti ini' itu, _nanodayo_?ʺ tanya Midorima tersinggung.

ʺHabis, kukira orang serius seperti Midorima itu lebih tertarik dengan tipe pekerjaan serius.ʺ

ʺMaaf saja, tapi aku selalu serius dengan keputusan yang kuambil.ʺ

ʺAaah, begitu. Jadi termasuk keputusanmu yang _itu_ juga, ya?ʺ Takao membiarkan ucapannya menggantung dan entah sejak kapan ia tidak berani menatap manik emerald di depannya.

Midorima Shintarou tidak menanggapi.

ʺTapi sudahlah. Itu 'kan cuma masalah sepele dari masa lalu.ʺ Takao menutup buku naskah dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. ʺOmong-omong, sudah berapa lama Midorima jadi _seiyuu_?ʺ

ʺDua tahun,ʺ aku Midorima peduli tak peduli, sibuk memikirkan keceriaan palsu dalam nada bicara Takao.

ʺUwaah, kalau begitu jelas aku harus memanggilmu '_senpai'_!ʺ

ʺTidak usah membuat panggilan konyol lain, _nanodayo_. Apa bedanya dengan yang biasa dulu kau ocehkan? Mengganggu.ʺ

ʺAh, panggilan 'Shin-_chan_' maksudmu? Haha, maaf deh.ʺ

Midorima lagi-lagi membuang muka, membuat Takao tertawa hambar melihatnya.

.

Kecanggungan kembali menghinggapi. Tiga puluh menit seakan terlalu lama bagi Takao. Sudah sewajarnya jika di dalam suatu reuni ia menjadi banyak omong dan bercerita tentang kenangan lampau yang telah dilalui bersama. Namun hal tersebut menjadi sulit jika menilik bagaimana cara mereka berpisah.

Dahulu di masa SMA mereka adalah teman akrab. Sebuah kebetulan bisa bersama dalam satu kelas selama tiga tahun penuh. Keakraban yang terlihat jelas itu bahkan membuat teman-teman di sekitar mereka berkesimpulan, di mana ada Takao pasti ada Midorima. Ujaran itu memang tidak salah, tapi kurang tepat. Peran _ekor_ di antara mereka berdua sebenarnya disandang Takao. Dia yang selalu turut serta kemana si siswa teladan Midorima pergi. Ke perpustakaan meski ia tidak mau belajar, ke kantin meski ia tidak mau makan, atau ke toilet meski ia tidak berkepentingan. Alasannya sederhana saja, bukankah menyenangkan kalau bisa sesering mungkin bersama orang yang disuka?

Ya, perasaan tak wajar itu perlahan timbul dan tersemat di hatinya. Ia sendiri heran ketika banyak siswi yang mengajaknya pergi kencan, ia justru lebih rela menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan tugas membosankan bersama si maniak ramalan di kediamannya. Takao tahu Midorima tak akan sampai hati untuk menolak alasannya berkunjung, meski dengan jelas dan terlampau sering ia melihat rasa terganggu dalam rautnya.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di penghujung tahun. Kabar mengejutkan yang menjadi cemeti bagi Takao adalah rencana kepindahan Midorima menyusul keluarganya segera setelah kelulusan. Tak ada kepastian kapan ia akan kembali ke Tokyo dan selama itu Takao pasti sulit menemuinya.

ʺShin-_chan_,ʺ Takao membuka percakapan seusai upacara kelulusan, ʺTidak tahu apa kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum, yang jelas aku ingin menyampaikan langsung padamu! Aku takut tidak punya kesempatan lain selain sekarang.ʺ

ʺTentang apa, _nanodayo_?ʺ tanya Midorima dingin seperti biasa.

ʺTentang perasaanku… selama tiga tahun ini.ʺ Takao menelan ludah mencoba meredam debaran di dada.

Saat itu adalah musim semi. Merah muda kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di seluruh taman. Latar belakang cantik yang mendukung suasana kedua orang siswa yang berdiri di salah satu pojok lapangan. Satu siswa bersurai hitam sedikit menundukkan kepala sedangkan satu lagi yang berpostur lebih tinggi menunggu ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

ʺSelama ini aku selalu berisik bilang suka padamu, kan?ʺ manik Takao sibuk mencari objek fokusnya, ia bahkan tidak berani melirik sepatu Midorima. Lalu dalam satu tarikan napas ia melanjutkan, ʺTapi sebenarnya aku memang suka! Aku sungguh sangat suka pada—ʺ

ʺTolak,ʺ potong Midorima.

ʺ…eh?ʺ Takao refleks menengadahkan kepala dan kini yang menjadi fokus matanya justru sepasang emerald di balik sebingkai kacamata. Menatapnya balik begitu serius.

ʺAku menolak perasaan darimu, _nanodayo_.ʺ Midorima menjawab secara jelas dan ringkas. ʺBerkali-kali aku berharap bukan ini pembicaraan yang kau angkat. Aku sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu… dan aku tolak. Sebab itulah aku tidak pernah memberikan alamat baruku meskipun kau jadi semakin menempel padaku.ʺ

Terkelu. Ia seakan dibekukan sembilu angin si musim semi. Namun meski sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, sayang telinganya tak dapat ia cegah untuk tidak mendengar jawaban yang sunggguh mengoyak perasaan tersebut.

ʺKenapa ya…ʺ suara Takao serak dan terpustus-putus, ʺLogat bodohmu itu sekarang terdengar menyebalkan bagiku?ʺ

Air mata telah penuh menggenang pelupuk ketika Midorima Shintarou menepuk bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri berperban yang kini juga terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Takao.

ʺMaaf. _Sayonara_.ʺ Midorima mengakhiri percakapan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Takao tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

Midorima Shintarou bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan alami akan memulai suatu obrolan basa-basi. Tapi jika disuruh menunggu dalam bisu selama tiga puluh menit bersama seseorang yang sibuk bermain ponsel tentu bisa membuatnya gatal. Masalahnya ia kenal orang itu. Kalau diberi pilihan tentu Midorima lebih sudi duduk bersama orang asing. Ada alasan untuk berdiam diri. Beruntung sang sutradara datang lebih awal dan menanyakan kesediaan mereka segera memulai rekaman seandainya mereka tak berkeberatan. Karena sebab masing-masing, Midorima dan Takao langsung menyanggupi.

Mengetahui sang sutradara berdiri memasang mimik heran di ambang pintu akan jawaban kompak mereka, Midorima angkat bicara, ʺUntuk _suasana_ yang kau maksud itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku yang profesional, _nanodayo_.ʺ

Mereka telah kembali ditinggal berdua ketika Takao terkekeh, ʺProfesional? Kau ternyata berbangga diri juga, ya?ʺ

ʺBerisik! Kita sedang bekerja!ʺ

ʺHaha… maafkan aku, _Senpai_! Oh iya, tolong _romance_ dalam cerita ini jangan dimasukkan hati ya! Aku sudah punya pacar, lho~! _Saa_, ayo kita kerjaa~!ʺ

Selama sepersekian detik Midorima merasakan suatu perasaan aneh menghujam dadanya. Namun ketika sebuah suara dari speaker di salah satu sisi meja memberitahu rekaman telah dimulai, Midorima sudah mampu mengendalikan diri.

.

Konflik cerita dari Drama CD tersebut tidak begitu rumit karena memang tujuan utamanya adalah _fan-service_. Berdasarkan angket yang rumah produksi tersebut terima, ada banyak penggemar yang menginginkan pengisi suara peraih penghargaan 'pendatang terfavorit' pada Seiyuu Award musim lalu ambil peran dalam BLCD. Dia tak lain adalah Midori. Pengisi suara yang juga tak pernah mau muncul di depan layar atau menggelar acara jumpa penggemar. Midori sang _seiyuu_ misterius favorit, begitu julukan dari para _fans_nya.

Berkisah seorang bintang temperamental dan manajernya yang ceroboh. Hubungan menyimpang di antara mereka yang kemudian tersiar media membuat sifat buruk sang bintang berubah menjadi sikap heroik demi melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

Tentang seorang bintang temperamental bernama Midori dan manajer cerobohnya, KAZU. Inilah guyonan lain sang sutradara dengan memutuskan nama panggung kedua pengisi suara sebagai nama tokoh utama. Alasannya tentu untuk menyempurnakan _service_ bagi para penggemar. Mereka pasti lebih puas jika demikian.

Takao, yang di mula tidak mengalami kesulitan tetap saja kelabakan ketika rekaman telah memasuki babak akhir, yakni romantisme. Rasanya aneh mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pada lawan main yang dahulu di kehidupan nyata pernah menolaknya. Disusul perasaan sesak ketika si lawan main menjawab dengan dialog, 'aku tahu, dan kau juga tahu perasaanku padamu selalu sama'.

Tanpa sadar emosi tokoh manajer KAZU telah bercampur dengan emosi pribadi Takao Kazunari. Matanya terasa panas di saat ia mestinya berekspresi bahagia. Baru ia tahu rekaman Drama CD ternyata begitu merepotkan. Terutama ketika si _Seiyuu_-misterius-favorit lah yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Naskah itu seakan-akan mengolok. Padahal selama ia berlatih membaca naskah beberapa hari lalu dialog-dialog itu justru terlihat sangat konyol.

Midori, alias Midorima, mengetahui ada yang ganjil dengan ekspresi dialog Takao. Maka langsung saja tanpa sepersetujuan si bermasalah ia berbicara melalui mikrofon di meja, memohon untuk _break_ sejenak.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan di wajah Takao, Midorima justru balik menatapnya sengit.

ʺKau tidak mampu?ʺ

Alis Takao berkedut sebal, ʺAku bisa! Lanjutkan saja dan tidak usah mengasihaniku!ʺ

ʺMaaf, tapi aku tidak mau bekerja dengan orang tidak profesional, _nanodayo_.ʺ Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata di pangkal hidungnya dan belum beralih dari Takao, ʺSiapa tadi yang sesumbar jangan memasukkan hati romantisme cerita ini? Dilarang membawa perasaan pribadi—ʺ

ʺSudah kubilang aku bisa! Dan aku tidak membawa perasaan pribadi ketika bekerja!ʺ Takao menyalak. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum Takao tersungging mengejek dan ia berkata penuh nada tantangan, ʺHee, atau kau masih saja menganggapku teralu amatir untuk bersanding denganmu, Midori-_sama_?ʺ sindir Takao.

Midorima tidak menjawab dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan. Secara kebetulan matanya menangkap ponsel Takao yang bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada foto yang si pemilik jadikan _wallpaper_. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam balutan pakaian renang tersenyum cerah pada kamera.

Mendapati Midorima tak kunjung membuka mulut Takao ikut melihat ke arah yang ia maksud.

ʺOh, itu pacarku. Cantik, bukan?ʺ Takao berujar datar. ʺPacar baruku, sebenarnya. Yang _lama_ baru aku tinggalkan seminggu lalu.ʺ Ia mengangkat bahu lelah, ʺMasih ingat senior kita, Miyaji-_senpai_? Dia tidak pernah bosan mengancamku untuk memutuskan pacar-pacarku itu. Padahal hidupku kan tidak ada urusan dengannya.ʺ

ʺ…dasar amatir,ʺ gumam Midorima.

ʺHah?!ʺ

ʺAkan kuajari kau bagaimana rekaman ini seharusnya berjalan, _nanodayo_.ʺ Midorima lagi-lagi mengabaikan kebingungan Takao dan berbicara melalui mikrofon di depannya, ʺDemi kelancaran, mulai dari sini aku minta rekaman dilanjutkan tanpa jeda hingga cerita usai.ʺ

ʺEh? Kau serius Midori-_kun_? Ini permintaan anehmu yang ketiga hari ini!ʺ

Suara dari speaker itu mewakili Takao yang terbisu dan menganga tak percaya.

ʺSeratus persen serius, _nanodayo_.ʺ

Ungkapannya tentang kadar keseriusan dalam persen tersebut justru meragukan keseriusan itu sendiri. Namun kalau demikian permintaan dari Midori, maka bukan hal sulit bagi sang sutradara untuk mengiyakan. Pihak yang disusahkan di sini bukan dirinya.

ʺTidak masalah. Tapi kalau kurasa ada dialog yang tidak memuaskan aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menginterupsi.ʺ

ʺSerahkan saja padaku,ʺ dengan itu Midorima mengakhiri percakapan.

ʺ_Chotto_!ʺ Takao ambil suara, ʺApa-apaan itu? Kau benar-benar meremehkanku? Menantangku, ya? Aku tidak peduli kau sudah berpengalaman atau apa, aku tidak takut!ʺ

ʺBukankah tadi kubilang aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana rekaman ini seharusnya berjalan, _nodayo_?ʺ

Karena permintaannya sendiri maka seluruh percakapan mereka mulai saat itu akan terekam di ruang audio di sebelah. Midorima sadar benar.

Kamar itu adalah ruangan berperedam. Dari luar, suara di dalam sana hanya dapat terdengar melalui mikrofon yang terhubung pada ruang audio. Tidak terpasang kamera serta tidak terdapat jendela penghubung, hanya sepasang ventilasi di dekat langit-langit. Kondisi demikian untuk saat ini memberikan privasi bagi Midorima Shintarou demi melakoni peran tutor dadakannya. Toh andai ruang rekaman itu adalah tempat terbuka ia sebenarnya juga tidak peduli.

ʺMau mengajariku apa?ʺ suara Takao semakin menghilang seiring Midorima beranjak dari kursi dan menghampirinya.

Midorima membungkuk di hadapan Takao, memosisikan mulut tepat di samping telinganya.

ʺPertama,ʺ bisik Midorima disertai hembusan dari mulut dan hidung yang membuat Takao justru bergidik dan menahan napas. ʺPonsel dan ceritamu itu sungguh membuat iritasi.ʺ

Alis Takao bertaut dan ia belum sempat berpikir ketika tangan Midorima mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dari atas meja lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke ujung ruangan. Bunyi benturan yang timbul tentu membuat Takao panik. Ponsel itu tidak dibelinya dengan harga murah. Namun lagi-lagi ketika ia hendak protes, pemuda di hadapannya bergerak lebih cepat dengan membungkam mulutnya yang terbuka bebas.

Midorima menelan jeritan Takao. Jeritan yang berlanjut terputus-putus seperti sebuah erangan yang ingin dilontarkan Takao padanya. Tidak perlu mendengar, kini Midorima bisa mengerti hanya dengan mengecapnya. Pahit seperti teh hijau. Pemuda yang juga memiliki unsur hijau dalam namanya itu lalu menyembunyikan sepasang manik mata dan sepenuhnya menenggelamkan diri dalam sensasi unik yang ia cicip.

Ketika tautan terlepas Midorima dapat melihat semburat merah pada _teman_ bermainnya. Tapi mungkin Takao tidak dapat balas menatapnya sebab kacamatanya kini dikaburkan uap tipis dari deru hangat napas mereka berdua.

ʺJangan bercanda! Apa maksud yang barusan?!ʺ Takao terengah.

ʺBeri tahu aku siapa wanita itu.ʺ

ʺHeh?ʺ

ʺBeri tahu wanita itu aku menyuruhmu mengakhiri hubungan kalian.ʺ

ʺTu—ʺ

ʺMalam ini juga.ʺ

ʺ—?!ʺ suara Takao tidak dapat keluar.

Tangan kiri Midorima pada sandaran kursi tempat Takao duduk dan tangan lainnya yang menyangga meja membuat mereka berada dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat. Midorima memang tidak berniat beranjak. Perlahan dan secara lembut ia mencium ujung dagu Takao sambil tidak melepas pandangan pada sepasang manik legam yang menyipit nyaris menitikkan air mata.

ʺApa… maumu?ʺ

Perih, luka itu terbuka lagi. Masih jelas terbayang bagaimana dingin ucapan perpisahan tersebut teruntai keluar dari orang yang selama ini namanya tak pernah bisa ia lepas dari ingatan.

ʺMidori…ma—ʺ

Midorima menggigit leher jenjang Takao, ʺPanggil namaku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dulu, _nanodayo_. Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti?ʺ

ʺSh—ʺ

ʺPanggil namaku dengan jelas, Takao.ʺ Lengan kanan Midorima kini berpindah menyangga pada lutut Takao yang bergetar lemas.

Di musim semi seusai upacara kelulusan hati Takao terlalu dingin untuk merasakan sakit. Di saat perpisahan ketika Midorima menolak perasaannya, air mata Takao terlalu beku untuk menitik. Namun kini, di kala seorang Midorima yang sama memeluknya erat, hangat tubuhnya mengingatkan Takao bagaimana jauh sebelum penolakan tersebut ada begitu banyak kenangan yang telah mereka ukir. Kenangan manis yang ternyata lebih menyakitkan untuk dibuka. Membuat air mata Takao meleleh dengan mudahnya.

ʺBenci,ʺ lirih Takao, ʺMenyingkir dariku!ʺ

Takao mulai memberontak, namun hentakan kedua tangannya pada lengan Midorima sama sekali tak mempan. Mungkin tubuhnya sendiri pun merasa ragu.

ʺKau belum puas menyakitiku?ʺ Takao berujar dalam hati, berharap terdengar olehnya.

Lama, Midorima masih bergeming ketika ledakan emosi Takao berangsur mereda.

ʺSudah lebih baik?ʺ tanyanya pelan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa sesak di dadanya sekarang telah tergantikan satu rasa hangat. Perlahan lengan Takao terulur menjangkau punggung Midorima. Mencengkeram kemejanya, memejamkan mata.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia utarakan segala yang berkecamuk dalam benak selama lima tahun terakhir dengan suara lebih tegar, ʺLalu, bagaimana balasan perasaanmu untuk pernyataanku dulu? Kau belum memberitahuku, kan? Apa kau benci—ugh!ʺ

Bukan main terkejutnya Takao ketika ia menunduk dan sadar sabuk pinggangnya telah terlepas. Jemari lentik Midorima tidak lagi berada di atas lutut, melainkan di balik _jeans_nya.

ʺSejak kapan?ʺ tanya Takao merasa ngeri.

ʺSekarang kau diamlah dulu, _nodayo_. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan kita belakangan.ʺ

ʺIni juga urusan kita! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!ʺ

Tidak acuh, Midorima mengusap tengkuk Takao, lalu ia berbicara tepat di depan mukanya. Mata menghadap mata.

ʺSiapa yang bodoh? Lagipula bukannya kau yang datang padaku, hm? Seorang pengisi suara amatir ingin kolaborasi rekaman Drama CD dewasa denganku. Apa aku salah?ʺ Jeda ketika Midorima mengulurkan lidah membasahi bibir Takao, ʺKAZU?ʺ

Takao meneguk ludah kaku. Terkutuklah rasa ingin tahunya!

ʺKau… bilang profesional, kan? Heh!ʺ Susah payah Takao melemparkan senyum mengejek ketika Midorima menggoda _milik_nya. Terlalu menyebalkan karena si surai hijau cuma memainkan jemari dan memerhatikan bagaimana ia melenguh tanpa berbuat apapun selain itu.

ʺAku memang profesional, _nanodayo_.ʺ Midorima sempat-sempatnya membenarkan posisi kacamata menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang _bersih_. ʺKau kira tidak ada alasannya aku melakukan ini? Tapi kalau kau sepikun itu biar aku bantu ingatkan… sampai di babak mana cerita kita berlangsung?ʺ

Membelalak, Takao melihat senyum kemenangan tersungging angkuh di wajah tirus Midorima. Yang diperlukan dalam adegan dewasa di Drama CD hanya suara, bukan? Takao ikut tersenyum miris menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Rupanya ia memang seceroboh si tokoh manajer.

ʺ_Saa_, bernyanyilah sepuasmu, KAZU.ʺ

.

Bila dituntut bersikap profesional Takao akan memaksa diri untuk menyanggupi. Tapi lain kasusnya dengan tenggelam dan terlalu menghayati isi cerita. Keprofesionalan Midorima terlalu merepotkan karena mengikutsertakan dirinya.

ʺSsshh—!ʺ Takao mendesis ketika Midorima mencubit puting dadanya menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah bersamaan dengan cuping telinga yang ia gigit. ʺBerhenti menggodaku, Midorima!ʺ

ʺMemangnya kau ingin aku bagaimana, _nanodayo_?ʺ

Lagi-lagi ulah pertanyaan menusuk Midorima membuat Takao merasakan panas menjalari wajah, dan perubahan itu tentu tak luput dari perhatian Midorima.

ʺPanggil namaku, tolong.ʺ

ʺKenapa aku harus?ʺ

Midorima menelusuri lekuk perut Takao, perlahan menuju pinggulnya. ʺKarena kau dituntut untuk menuntaskan dialogmu.ʺ

ʺSialan, kau!ʺ

.

Siapa menanam dialah yang memetik. Takao, entah itu suka atau tidak setuju tetap harus menuntaskan perannya. Mengikuti alur permainan yang dibawa Midorima.

Dan di sinilah Takao sekarang. Kaki-kakinya tertekuk dan bersentuhan langsung dengan dingin lantai di bawah meja. Midorima yang menggantikan ia duduk di kursi, menuntun mulut Takao ganti memanjakan miliknya.

ʺMidori-_kun_, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar kalau kau tidak membuka seluruh celanamu~ʺ Takao menengadah memohon dalam apitan kaki Midorima.

ʺKau menyuruhku untuk bertelanjang kaki sepertimu?ʺ Midorima mengangkat dagu Takao lebih tinggi, ʺTidak akan, kalau kau tidak membuatku berhasrat ingin membukanya.ʺ

ʺHasrat~?ʺ

Midorima tersentak melihat ekspresi Takao yang semakin menggoda. Suara polos nan manja yang ia lantunkan bersama tatapan memelas, membuat milik Midorima tak sengaja berkedut mengenai bibir Takao.

Takao menunduk. Ia sempat tersenyum sinis sebelum melanjutkan dialognya, ʺKalau begitu aku akan berjuang—mmh,ʺ dikulumnya lagi milik Midorima yang terlalu besar bagi ruang mulutnya.

Midorima mengamati wajah yang masih sibuk dengan selangkangannya. Partnernya itu memang mengikuti semua dialog dan jalan cerita dalam naskah, namun kilat matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan seorang Takao Kazunari. Sempat terbesit keraguan apakah tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk memerankan adegan intim secara praktik.

Dadanya berdegup bertalu. Midorima memejamkan mata, mendorong kepala Takao sehingga ia dapat menelan miliknya lebih dalam. Ia terbuai, tak disangkanya lidah Takao sangat luwes menari. Mendesah pelan, ia pun coba mengingat-ingat lagi saat perpisahan mereka dahulu.

ʺAku menolaknya,ʺ Midorima menjawab santai pertanyaan seorang pemuda yang duduk di seberang, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

ʺHei, hei, hei, kebiasaan anehmu itu juga harus ada batas! Jangan membohongi perasaanmu dengan menyakiti orang lain! Pikirkan juga perasaannya! Dasar kepala nanas!ʺ

ʺAku bukan kepala nanas, _nanodayo_!ʺ

ʺJadi!ʺ Miyaji memukul meja sebagai pelampias karena ia tidak mampu menjangkau kepala hijau Midorima, ʺKau akan meninggalkan Takao begitu saja? Tega sekali kau!ʺ

ʺIni demi kebaikannya. Aku menolak supaya ia tidak perlu repot memikirkan kita yang bahkan belum tentu akan bertemu lagi, _nodayo_. Dengan begini baik Takao maupun aku bisa bebas menjalani hidup.ʺ

ʺOoh, tentang kepindahanmu itu ya?ʺ Miyaji menyangga dagu, menatap Midorima penuh cemooh. Tersenyum ketus ia kemudian mengakhiri, ʺ_Saa_, kalau begitu mulai sekarang Takao adalah milikku. Jangan coba dekati dia lagi!ʺ

Midorima, yang pikirannya telah kembali berada di ruang rekaman, menarik paksa rambut Takao dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh terlentang. Takao meringis kesakitan. Lalu seakan tanpa jeda kini Midorima sudah turut berada di bawah meja, mengunci tubuhnya dan mencengkeram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Takao.

Takao terbelalak, tak ingat ada adegan kekerasan semacam itu dalam naskah.

ʺM-Midori?ʺ

ʺTak akan kubiarkan. Perempuan sialan itu atau Miyaji-_senpai_ sekalipun, tak akan kubiarkan!ʺ

Takao memberontak ketika dengan brutal Midorima tiba-tiba menyerang lehernya. Ia mengangkat tangan menggapai-gapai tepi meja, mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Namun sial karena ia menarik kabel mikrofon sehingga pengeras suara itu justru menggantung di mulut meja dan dengan mudah dapat merekam suara mereka.

ʺA-ah, Midori—kunnhh! Tung—ahn!ʺ Takao tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ucapan dan berpikir dengan benar jika Midorima melakukan permainan buas padanya.

Ia tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Midorima. Membuatnya terus meracau dan melenguh merasakan tangan itu tak berhenti memerah miliknya secara liar. Takao menyilangkan kakinya sendiri untuk menahan ledakan di bawah sana. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan kepalanya menengadah tinggi hingga membentur kaki meja.

Takao terengah ketika akhirnya permainan itu berhenti. Tidak lama, sampai ia tersentak mendapati Midorima berbisik pelan di telinganya. Menyebut namanya lembut.

ʺTakao?ʺ

Setetes air mata mengalir saat Takao tak berkedip menatap langit-langit meja, mendengarkan suara berat dan dalam milik Midorima yang menenggelamkan wajah ke bahunya.

ʺMaaf. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menolakmu,ʺ Midorima merengkuh kepala Takao.

Dada Takao terasa panas dan sempit. Ia marah sekaligus putus asa. Pun kesal dan ragu di saat bersamaan mengetahui jawaban mendadak tersebut. Takao merasa bersalah jika harus memaafkan lima tahun yang telah menjadikan hidupnya hambar tak berarah. Lima tahun yang mengubah senyum di wajahnya hilang digantikan topeng. Serta orang yang membuat lima tahunnya menjadi demikian, Midorima Shintarou.

Perasaannya telah tercampakkan selama itu…

ʺAku ingin menerimamu dan membuatmu menungguku pulang, _nodayo_. Menerimamu dan membuat hidupmu terikat denganku. Takao—ʺ

Terkejut Midorima ketika Takao mendorong dadanya sehingga ia kini dapat melihat wajahnya.

ʺProfesional,ʺ gumam Takao.

Perasaannya memang tercampakkan selama itu… tapi Takao tidak pernah bisa menemukan pengganti lain meski ia mencari-cari. Meski ia telah mencoba beralih pada banyak wanita dan pria.

Sekali lagi setetes air mata jatuh mangalir. Merasa lega karena dia telah kembali di hadapannya, karena perasaannya telah berhasil menjangkaunya, membuat lima tahun menyedihkan itu menjadi tidak berarti. Berat untuk jujur, tapi, ya… dia masih sangat menginginkan seorang Midorima.

ʺKita sedang bekerja, kan?ʺ Takao memberi seulas senyum ketika lengannya terulur melingkari leher Midorima, ʺ…Shin-_chan_?ʺ

Midorima membalas senyum hangat Takao. Berbisik di depan mulutnya, ʺKalau begitu lantunkanlah lagi suara manismu, _nodayo_.ʺ

ʺTergantung. Apa Shin-_chan_ bisa membuatku berhasrat ingin melakukannya?ʺ Takao membalikkan dialog Midorima.

ʺHasrat?ʺ Midorima lekat-lekat menatap sepasang onyx itu. Tersenyum penuh rencana, sebelum ia membawa Takao ke dalam pagutan yang lebih dalam.

.

ʺMana yang lebih kau suka, terlentang atau menelungkup?ʺ

ʺKala—ngh men…lungkup, aku tidak bisa memelukmu! Ah—ʺ

ʺJauhkan tanganmu, Takao. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar kalau kau menutup mulut begitu,ʺ Midorima berbisik pada Takao.

Takao menuruti perintah Midorima. Ia tidak bisa lagi fokus pada dialognya, memikirkan mikrofon itu kini tepat berada di samping kakinya dan semua suara yang mereka timbulkan dapat terdengar di ruang sebelah. Terlalu vulgar dan memalukan.

ʺAku masuk.ʺ

Wajah Takao serasa terbakar ketika ia mengangguk memberikan izin.

.

ʺ_Cut_!ʺ satu suara menginterupsi dari arah speaker, memaksa Midorima menghentikan sejenak gerakannya. ʺ_Fabulous_! Kalian seperti benar-benar _melakukannya_ saja!ʺ

Midorima tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar tersebut, sementara Takao mendengus kelelahan.

ʺKita ke_ scene_ selanjutnya. Di sini KAZU harus bersikap sebagai penggoda, di hadapan pasangannya dia melakukan _self_—ʺ

ʺAaaku mengerti!ʺ Takao histeris memotong arahan yang diberikan.

ʺBaiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung mulai!ʺ putus sang sutradara dari ruang audio.

ʺCih, aku harus melakukan yang ini juga?ʺ

ʺKurasa pelajaran dariku belum selesai, _nodayo_.ʺ

Midorima menarik diri dari atas tubuh Takao. Ia duduk menepi, namun posturnya yang tinggi membuat punggungnya tidak dapat bersandar dengan nyaman pada sisi meja.

Takao merangkak menghampiri sambil menggerutu, ʺTidak bisakah kita pindah? Di sini terlalu sempit Shin-_chan_!ʺ

ʺKau bisa melakukannya sambil membungkuk, itu saranku.ʺ

ʺ_Mou_~! Dan lagi… ini terlalu memalukan! Sama sekali tidak ada menariknya kalau cuma menontonku!ʺ

ʺMana kutahu?ʺ Midorima menarik tubuh tanpa busana Takao untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Pemuda itu telah duduk di pangkuannya ketika ia menciumi dada dan meraba pahanya seduktif.

ʺLakukan,ʺ suruhnya.

Takao mengangguk ragu ketika ia mulai melafalkan dialog. Menumpukan kedua lengan pada bahu Midorima, ia menggesekkan milik pemuda tersebut pada selangkangannya sendiri. Desahan perlahan kembali mengalun.

Adegan terus berlanjut hingga Midorima menyadari Takao sudah mencapai batasnya. Digenggamnya milik Takao untuk menghalangi cairan itu menyembur keluar. Si pemilik tentu mengerang kesakitan.

ʺKau tidak boleh, Takao!ʺ

ʺShin-_chan_~!ʺ Takao memohon sambil tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggul. ʺShin-_cha_—ugh!ʺ Ia tak sengaja mengapit milik Midorima terlalu kuat di dalam tubuhnya, membuat Midorima menggigit bibir ikut menahan desakan.

ʺBodoh! Berhenti menjepitku—ng!ʺ

ʺShin-_chaann_, ngh—lepaskan tanganmu!ʺ Tubuh Takao mengejang, kepalanya mengantuk langit-langit meja, ʺSakit—ʺ

Midorima mendorong tubuh Takao dengan tubuhnya. Kini ia kembali berada di posisi atas, memudahkan ia untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dari Takao. Beruntung ia masih dapat menguasai diri. Memburu napas, Midorima berbicara tebata, ʺTahan—_dayo_! Keluarkan perlahan!ʺ

ʺ—heh?ʺ Takao mengangkat kepala melihat Midorima yang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya.

ʺSial! Mana bisa kutahan kalau begini!ʺ Takao merutuk dalam hati. Namun sekuat yang ia bisa diturutinya perintah Midorima. Perlahan dan pelan-pelan cairan itu ia alirkan ke dalam sana. Susah payah ia menahan diri, tapi akhirnya tak bertahan lama karena ia tak mampu membendung sensasi pijatan dari lidah Midorima dan bagaimana ia menghisap miliknya kuat-kuat. Cairan itu melesak deras dan membuatnya batuk tersedak.

ʺShin-_chan_?ʺ dipandanginya cemas Midorima yang sibuk mengatur napas. ʺMaaf, aku—ʺ

Midorima meraih kepala Takao, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Ia kemudian menggeleng untuk mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

.

Sekali lagi _scene_ hubungan itu mereka lakoni. Kali ini sepenuhnya Midorima yang melayani. Ia bersungguh-sungguh menyelesaikan dialog cerita. Namun demikian, bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Pikirannya kacau setiap melihat wajah menggairahkan pemuda di bawahnya. Membuat ia kelabakan mengontrol antara nafsu dan akal.

ʺShin-_chan_—kau masih belum bisa keluar?ʺ Takao berbisik ketika telinga Midorima berada dekat dengan mulutnya.

ʺAku tidak mau membersihkan tempat ini kalau sampai—mmh, kotor!ʺ

ʺO, ohn~! Shin—aanh~!ʺ

Midorima masih terus menyerang titik terdalam Takao demi memuaskannya.

Menjadi satu dan menikmati kehangatan yang sama. Beberapa saat Midorima memanjakan Takao, dan ketika ia rasa cukup bagi mereka untuk mengakhiri adegan intim itu, Midorima kembali membisikinya.

ʺTakao, kita sampai sini dulu.ʺ

ʺEh?! Tapi aku sebentar lagi—ʺ

ʺJustru kita harus mengakhirinya sesegera mungkin, _nodayo_. Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menelan milikmu lagi, kan?ʺ

Takao membungkam mulut dongkol karena gairahnya yang nyaris memuncak harus ia tahan lebih lama. Masam mukanya melihat Midorima beranjak.

ʺKami sudah selesai.ʺ

ʺYa! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, kalian berdua!ʺ balas sebuah suara girang dari speaker.

ʺBegitu saja?ʺ Takao mengekor Midorima dengan matanya, mengamati pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut meraih kotak tisu lalu membersihkan miliknya.

Midorima memang benar. Akan mencurigakan kalau mereka terlalu lama melakukannya. Tapi toh, memang kenapa kalau mereka terpergok? Takao tak berhenti bersungut sampai Midorima muncul kembali di hadapannya.

ʺOi, sampai kapan kau akan diam di sana? Rekamannya sudah selesai, _nodayo_. Cepat pakai bajumu!ʺ

ʺShin-_chan_ bahkan belum mengeluarkan milikmu! Apa aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatmu terangsang?ʺ

ʺB-Bukan itu masalahnya, _nodayo_!ʺ

ʺHabis—ʺ

ʺPakai bajumu dan kita tuntaskan nanti!ʺ Midorima tak bosan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, ʺKalau itu maumu.ʺ

Takao terkejut menyadari kebiasaan 'mengelak-keinginan-sendiri' Midorima kembali muncul. Tersenyum, ia turut beranjak untuk membenahi pakaian. Ternyata memang tidak ada yang berubah mengenai Midorima… maupun tentang perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

ʺHei, Shin-_chan_?ʺ

ʺHm?ʺ

ʺ…kau menyukaiku?ʺ

Pertanyaan yang membuang waktu. Menghela napas, sebagai jawaban Midorima menjangkau leher Takao dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

ʺPelajaran tambahan. Menginaplah malam ini di tampatku, _nodayo_.ʺ

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N:**

Q: BLCD itu sebenernya kaya gimana sih?

A: Ga tau, da saya juga anak polos /dihajer

Raito desu~! Gimana ya, apa karena saya ngetik sambil denger lagu yang temponya cepet jadi alur ceritanya juga kebawa cepet? Haha, jemariku menari… /slap

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu dan membaca sampai sini. Berkenan meninggalkan jejak hey para shipper midotaka tercinta?

Salam kenal!


End file.
